Improbable rencontre
by JessSwann
Summary: Lorsqu'un Lord qui a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu rencontre une pirate.. OS


**Voilà, j'ai écrit cet OS pour le concours St Valentin que nous avons organisé sur notre forum . j'espère qu'il vous plaira !Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics .. la suite arrive .. je planche dessus !!**

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos comm**

**Improbable rencontre**

Le soleil déclinait lentement sur la ville de Port Royal tandis que le Dolores , le navire principal de la flotte royale rentrait au port .Dans son bureau Lord Beckett, l'envoyé de la Compagnie Orientale des Indes poussa un soupir las en voyant revenir le batiment qui allait surement charier son lot de prisonniers habituels.. terrifiés et sans intérêt .

Quelques instants plus tard , le bruit des bottes de l'amiral Norrington se fit entendre dans l'escalier . Beckett se servit un verre , d'avance exaspéré par la servilité de l'homme . Depuis que Norrington lui avait ramené le coeur de Jones et que Beckett lui avait rendu ses privilèges, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir une promotion , Norrington se montrait un officier zélé et obéissant ... comme tout ceux qui entouraient Beckett . Depuis que Jones était en son pouvoir et que Jack Sparrow avait disparu plus personne ne s'opposait à lui et même si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré , au fond de lui Beckett s'ennuyait profondément ...

L'amiral Norrington frappa un coup léger à la porte du bureau , attendant pour entrer que son supérieur lui en donne l'autorisation . Un instant fugace , Beckett fut tenté de lui dire d'aller au diable mais il se contint et l'invita à entrer de sa voix la plus suave . Comme à chacun de ses retours, Norrington trainait derrière lui une cohorte de malheureux enchainés .. tous des pirates et tous destinés à être pendus le lendemain ou le jour d'après . Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Lord Beckett les passa tous en revue ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude . Chacun d'entre eux baissait la tête en tremblant à mesure que le regard du très redouté Lord Beckett s'arrêtait sur eux Ils savaient tous que leur sort était scellé à partir de l'instant où ils étaient tombés entre les mains de l'amiral mais espéraient malgré tout qu'en faisant preuve de docilité ils échapperaient à la mort...Beckett en avait assez de ce défilé de pleutres qui ne valaient même pas la corde avec laquelle ils seraient pendus . Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent de plein fouet des prunelles sombres, ardentes ,remplies de haine surmontées par un tricorne ... Interessé par l'audace dont le pirate faisait preuve il s'arrêta devant lui pour le regarder plus attentivement et constata avec étonnement que c'était une femme qui le jaugeait avec tant d'effronterie . Il ébaucha un petit sourire .. de mieux en mieux

- Toi .. quel est ton nom ? l'interrogea t'il d'une voix tranchante

Pour toute réponse la femme lui cracha au visage, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens . Beckett s'essuya lentement , stoppant d'un geste Norrington qui , l'épée dégainée, s'apprétait à chatier l'impudente .

- J'ai dit quel est ton nom ? répéta t'il lentement

La femme garda le silence, tout les muscles tendus , prête à se défendre bec et ongles . Les yeux dans les yeux ,les deux ennemis se faisaient face ,aucun des deux ne cillait . Un long silence planait sur la pièce .. jusqu'à ce qu'un des compagnons de la fille ne s'imagine pouvoir s'attirer les faveurs de Beckett en trahissant sa comparse

- Elle s'appelle Annamaria mon Lord .. et c'est notre capitaine !! Nous n'avons fait qu'obéir à ses ordres poursuivit il d'une voix geignarde

Son intervention stoppa net le duel silencieux .. chacun des deux protagonistes se tourna vers celui qui avait osé les interrompre .. tout les deux , le lord et la pirate , portèrent un regard méprisant sur le pleutre .

Beckett se tourna vers Norrington

- Faites en sorte que celui ci soit pendu aux aurores ordonna t'il en désignant celui qui avait parlé

- Oui Lord Beckett répondit Norrington avec diligence , ne cherchant pas à comprendre

- Quand à elle .. Annamaria ne put s'empécher de dire Beckett.Gardez la enfermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre . J'aurais besoin de l 'interroger plus tard se sentit il obliger d'ajouter en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son subalterne

- A vos ordres Lord Beckett.. et pour les autres ?

- Pendez les ordonna Beckett avec un petit geste négligent de la main avant de faire signe à Norrington qu'il était temps pour lui de vider les lieux

Il ne put néanmoins s'empécher de suivre du regard la jeune femme qui s'éloignait avec les autres prisonniers, un léger sourire aux lèvres.. Elle avait du cran et ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait défié de cette manière .. Il sera plaisant de l'asservir songea t'il en sirotant lentement son brandy.. finalement c'était une bonne chose que Norrington soit de retour ...

Annamaria croupissait dans sa geole depuis des heures... un à un elle avait vu ses compagnons être emmenés sans ménagements au gibet .. jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle . Elle avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait pas d'explication à la clémence dont Lord Beckett avait fait preuve envers elle . Après son geste de provocation elle aurait au contraire cru que l'homme se débarrasserait d'elle .. mais il semblait décidé à la maintenir en vie . La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine en imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire ..

De son coté Cutler Beckett tentait sans succès de travailler . Plongé dans un tas de paperasses, son esprit vagabondait sans cesse , l'empéchant de se concentrer . En vérité, il pensait sans arrêt à sa prisonnière .. à celle qui la première depuis des mois, depuis Elisabeth Swann en fait, avait osé lui tenir tête . Avec un geste d'impatience il repoussa les documents qui s'empilaient sur son bureau et appella d'une voix rageuse l'amiral Norrington . Celui ci accouru au plus vite , fidèle à son habitude . Cutler s'efforça de prendre un air détaché

- Dites moi amiral , la femme pirate, cette Annamaria j'aimerais l'interroger

- Vous même ? ne put s'empecher de s'étonner Norrington

- Oui celà vous pose un problème peut être ? lui demanda Beckett d'un ton légérement menaçant

- Non... bien sur que non . Voulez vous que j'aille la chercher ?

Beckett réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre

- Non décrassez la avant ...et donnez lui des vetements propres aussi .. ceux d'une fille de cuisine iront tout à fait

Norrington abasourdi par les ordres de Beckett sortit sans mot dire .

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que Norrington ne revienne, accompagné d'une Annamaria plus que perplexe . En effet , elle avait tout d'abord cru à une blague lorsque Norrington était venu en personne lui annoncer que Lord Beckett allait l'interroger mais qu'avant celà il avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit baignée . La jeune femme se trouvait à present vétue d'une robe de coton tout simple de couleur beige dont le seul avantage était d'être propre . Les fers aux poignets, elle fit son entrée dans le bureau de Beckett accompagnée par l'amiral en personne . Cutler ne put réprmer un petit sourire en les voyant pénétrer dans son bureau , il se tourna vers Norrington

- Détachez la et laissez nous

- Mais Lord Beckett commença James

- C'est un ordre !!

Annamaria allait de surprises en surprises. Une fois Norrington sortit, Beckett lui désigna un siège et lui proposa d'un geste un verre de brandy . La jeune femme décida que ça suffisait

- Dites moi ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse au plus vite !! déclara t'elle d'un ton abrupt

- Chaque chose en son temps déclara doucement Beckett en lui tendant le verre plein .

A vrai dire il ne savait pas lui même ce qui l'avait poussé à réclamer la présence de la jeune femme si ce n'est qu'elle venait agréablement briser son ennui quotidien

Annamaria se saisit du verre qu'elle but d'un coup sec puis se leva , un air de défi sur le visage

- Dans ce cas je n'ai que faire de votre compagnie .. je préfère retourner dans ma cellule jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez décidé déclara t'elle d'une voix assurée

Beckett sentit une brusque poussée d'adrénaline devant la rébellion ouverte de la jeune femme ,se levant à son tour il vint se planter devant elle , plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser vos conditions lui dit il avec ironie

Annamaria plus troublée par sa proximité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu recula d'un pas sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, curieusement, elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact entre eux . De plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa tenue , ayant depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude des vétements féminins tout celà la perturbait intensément .. Elle avait devant elle la terreur de tout les pirates des Caraïbes et pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de lui enfin pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire

- Que voulez vous ? demanda t'elle la gorge sèche . Et pourquoi tout ceci ? dit elle en désignant sa robe et le verre qu'elle venait de poser

Cutler lui sourit légérement sentant son avantage , il lisait l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la pirate et celà le divertissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru

- La robe ? Oh c'est parce que les oripaux que vous portiez ne vous flattaient pas du tout .. Je vous préfère ainsi, vous êtes presque jolie

Annamaria se raidit , surprise d'être autant touchée par le mépris dont il faisait preuve mais Cutler continuait déjà , se rapprochant du feu qui brulait dans son bureau

- Vous êtes un pirate.. dit il songeur en levant le tison orné d'un P dont il se servait pour marquer ses victimes

Annamaria sentit une vague de rage l'envahir en reconnaissant l'objet, cette marque elle l'avait vue sur tant de ses amis , tous étaient morts à présent ...traqués sans relache par celui qui se trouvait devant elle . Elle tendit son bras d'un air bravache , présentant sa peau nue à l'homme

- Et bien allez y .. faites votre sale office et qu'on en finisse cracha t'elle

Beckett, la fixant droit dans les yeux prit le bras qu'elle lui offrait , la tenant par le poignet qu'il caressa négligement, faisant chauffer son tison de l'autre . Annamaria ,voyant qu'il le retirait du feu ferma les yeux attendant la douleur qui ne manquerait de la transpercer lorsqu'il l'appliquerait sur sa peau. Beckett sourit devant son courage , il avait beau sentir son bras trembler dans sa main il savait qu'elle ne le retirerait pas . Doucement il reposa le tison qu'il tenait et se pencha sur le poignet de la jeune femme sur lequel il posa ses lèvres sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait . Annamaria frissona en sentant son souffle sur sa peau, son coeur s'accélérant brutalement , elle ouvrit les yeux

- Que faites vous ? souffla t'elle

Beckett l'air égaré la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi répondre .. Il l'attira inconsciemment à lui ,la dévorant des yeux . La tension entre eux deux était presque palpable , chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste . Finalement Cutler se décida à parler sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte

- Vous êtes courageuse ..plus que la plupart de vos compagnons

Annamaria gardait son regard rivé au sien sans répondre , elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait .. elle haissait cet homme et tout ce qu'il représentait et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de lui . De son coté Beckett n'en menait pas large non plus ... il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle .. alors qu'il savait devoir la pendre le lendemain. Annamaria ebaucha un geste pour se libérer de sa poigne qui était de plus en plus en ferme ... et sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache qui avait pris l'initiative leurs bouches s'épousèrent fiévreusement . Cutler la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer , goutant ses lèvres ,se sentant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois . Annamaria ne réfléchissait plus, ses mains enfin libres déboutonnaient à la hate les vétements de son partenaire, les déchirant dans son impatience . Cutler la débarrassa rapidement de sa robe ... il prit le temps de l'admirer avant de l'allonger sur le grand tapis de sa cheminée et de la faire sienne . Leur soirée se passa ainsi, chacun apprenant à découvrir l'autre au détour d'étreintes passionnées... Au milieu de la nuit, épuisés , ils s'endormirent enfin , bras et jambes entremélés., si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient ...

Au petit matin, un bruit réveilla Cutler, il ouvrit les yeux, un instant décontenancé par ce qui l'entourait ., ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait là . Puis il la vit , elle lui tournait le dos et fouillait fébrilement les poches de son habit . Il ne put retenir un sourire

- Dans le pantalon Annamaria.. c'est là que je place ma bourse pour éviter qu'on me la vole

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire insolent

- Tu n'es pas complétement idiot alors ...

Un instant ils se regardèrent ... chacun cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre.. puis Annamaria commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre du bureau à pas mesurés , le coeur battant .. elle savait qu'un seul geste, un seul mot de Cutler et elle serait arrêtée . Beckett la fixait , ne faisant pas mine de bouger .. elle était presque à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle fit brusquement demi tour . Jettant ses bras autour du cou de Cutler elle l'embrassa avec passion, ce dernier répondit avec ardeur à son baiser avant de détacher lentement ses bras de lui

- C'est perdu d'avance Annamaria ... crois bien que ..je le regrette

- Je sais ...

- Pars .. pars vite avant qu'il fasse jour

Pour toute réponse elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir par la fenêtre et de s'enfoncer dans l'aube naissante

Cutler, s'accouda au balcon , fumant réveusement, il resta ainsi un long moment , encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre . Il regardait le port, les bateaux qui partaient .. sur l'un d'entre eux se trouvaient peut être la pirate avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit.. Un coup léger fut frappé ,rapidement suivi par la voix inquiète de Norrington . Beckett poussa un petit soupir .. il était de retour dans son monde ... toute la journée il allait signer des papiers, envoyer des pirates à la mort et celà jusqu'à ce que peut être le destin ramène vers lui une femme farouche .. une femme aux yeux sombres .. un pirate...


End file.
